Sorrelstar
Sorrelstar is a primarily white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She is born as Sorrelkit, her parents are unknown however she has two siblings, a brother, Flamekit, and a sister, Nightkit, who died shortly after birth from lung cancer. She became a warrior with the name Sorrelfang, not long after being a warrior she was given an apprentice, Bristlepaw. The two had a rough relationship, the younger she-cat refusing to listen to much of anything Sorrelfang said and when she was a made a warrior Sorrelfang made it clear she was glad to be rid of her. After the death of Squirrelflight, she was made deputy. After Bramblestar passed, she became the leader with the name Sorrelstar. She made her mate her deputy, however after announcing that she was expecting her first litter of kits, Falconheart was killed during a border skirmish. She gave birth that night and found out, she is said to still have taken the death of her mate hard and wishes to have revenge on the cat that killed him. Description Appearance :Sorrelstar is a small but oddly stout cat. She doesn't stand very tall, being close to the shortest in her family and sharing her size with her daughter. She has small, delicate paws and a rounded skull with an nearly equally round muzzle. Her ears are tall and pointed, much like that of her son's. Due to her experience as a warrior and leader, the she-cat's pelt is marred with scratches, missing fur patches, and healed over scars. :The she-cat has a thick, short coat. Sorrelstar has equally short fur throughout most of her body, her tail seeming more long and ratlike than anything. Her chest has small splotches of thin and missing fur. The she-cat has a primarily white coat dirty with dirt and resin due tl the years she's spent as a wild cat. There are a few patches of pale ginger-brown on her face, seemingly covering most of her face giving the illsution of an odd mask. Next upon her face are two general raven-black patches. The first covering her ears, forhead, and left side of her face. The second is a small splash to the left of the bridge of her nose. :Sorrelstar has glossy fur, often glistening with oil or water oddly enough as a ThunderClan cat. She has a black bar around her left forepaw and a massive black patch covering her right thigh. With a larger pale ginger-brown patch that covers a bit of the white coat near the base of her tail. Her lower spine has a thick black stripe that ran halfway up the she-cat's spine with a pale ginger-brown patch at the lower end of the patch. Her tail has a black patch near the base that covers a few inches on the left part of the tail, a pale ginger-brown patch covering the right side of the tail about a couple inches before it covers the whole tail near the tip. Her tail tip is black. The she-cat has pale leaf-green lenses and a nearly shredded ear. Character : Abilities :Sorrstar is well-gifted in the art of combat as a warrior and a leader. From a ylung age, the she-cat has always been praised for how well she was when it came to the strategy of battle. While she is small in size and stature, the she-cat makes up for in speed. This gives an advantage against her large opponets, often outsmarting them with what we call psychological warfare. The she-cat is great with the claws she was gifted, although sometimes she leaves herself open when it comes tk the brute strength of combat as the she-cat is much more prepared to win mentally than physically. :As a leader, she has a connection to her ancestors however, she believes even as a leader StarClan will always and truly fail the Clans for their words lead to death and more riddles. The she-cat seems to be an okay hunter, not having the best skills in this area, as that's more to her brother, Flametail, as he's named for. If Sorrelstar has any other skills that don't involve batrle it would be her charismatic nature. She can often talk her way out of danger or next to anything she is uncomfortable in. As a charismatic leader, she is often expecting to hold alliances however, that is her one weakness. She is often seen as a promise breaker and for this, the other Clan's often more than not, have very little trust in her. Biography :Sorrelkit makes her debut as the daughter of two unnamed ThunderClan warriors, noted to be the sister of Flamekit and the late Nightkit. As a kitten, Sorrelkit and Flamekit have a persistent rivalry that is shown to be jealousy on Flamekit's side due to to all the attention Sorrelkit gains. :The two siblings are made warriors later on down the road with the names Sorrelfang and Flametail. It is still shown that the two are at a much harsher rivalry. This flares up even more so when Sorrelfang receives Bristlepaw as her apprentice and Flametail given Thriftpaw. The two seem to battle for the dominance as the more superior mentor and the attention of Bramblestar. Not long after Bristlepaw and Thriftpaw are made warriors with the names Bristlefang and Thriftnose, Sorrelstar is named deputy after the death of Squirrelflight. :She spends her time as deputy, proving her worth as deputy so far as to push her brother farther away during their rivalry. Around the time of Bramblestar's death, she becomes the mate of Falconheart and soon succeeds Bramblestar as leader. She receives her nine lives and makes her mate her deputy. This furthers the jealousy that Flametail feels and the two become an even more estranged than they were before. :Sorrelstar announces she is expecting Falconheart's kits, shortly after Falconheart is killed by Flametail, however the large warrior claims he was killed in a border skirmish by a ShadowClan warrior. Sorrelstar gives birth to two kits, Swiftkit and Dipperkit, and soon swears she will avenge her mate's death. :When her kits reach the age of six moons she apprentices them as Cherrydapple to Swiftpaw and Flametail to Dipperpaw before dismissing the Clan. Lineage Sister :Nightkit: Deceased, StarClan member Brother :Flametail: Living Mate :Falconheart: Deceased, StarClan member Daughter :Dipperpaw: Living Son :Swiftpaw: Living Quotes : Cameos :Listed in appearance order. *'Leadership Ceremony' *'ThunderClan/Roleplay' Trivia *Rats by Ghost is a song that Ells attributes to her. Life Category:Females